A series of experiments are proposed which examine the effects of relative ability on children's imitation of modeled standards of self-reward. The relative ability social comparison hypothesis which guides this research predicts that children will lower standards relative to a superior ability model and raise them relative to an inferior model. This approach is contrasted with a rule-violation hypothesis and a similar-ability social comparison hypothesis. Children will see a superior, equal, or inferior model perform on a target-shoot task. Relative ability will be established through performance cues, age cues, or both. The model will use a stringent or lenient standard of self-reward; subsequently, the children will perform and self-reward themselves.